The Master Calls
by Blue Boxx
Summary: When the Master Calls He is quite forceful. Fenris must find this out the hard way. And Hawke is Danarius' tool to draw his lost slave back home.


_Hello there. My muse has struck today. This is what came out. I have a story planned for this so I hope my muse will stay with me ling enough to finish! Warning there will be some implied rape, torture, mature content, and eventually some hot steaminess between Hawke and Fenris. Enjoy! _

_Oh yeah and I own nothing except the plot. It is set after Act 2 and goes on a tangent. _

"There now my little bird we are finished for today. That's wasn't so bad was it?" Danarius chuckled lightly as he walked to the stone basin of clear water. As he walked blood dropped from his fingertips. It was not his blood but the blood of the figure laying prone on a stone table. She gurgled something ineligible, having long ago succumbed to the pain.

"Now little bird once you heal we will be able to begin your training. But first you must be broken. I will have to clip your wings. It will be a pleasure. You kept my little wolf away from me. He will be drawn here like an animal in heat." Out of the corner of his eye Danarius was his newest slave raise her head.

Turning he saw he whisper, "He will come and he will kill you."

"Now now little bird you should know better than to talk like that to your Master, new as you may be to your new life." A hand came down across the freshly carved skin of her back and Danarius watched as her eyes rolled back into her head.

"See little bird? You will learn better. Now I must give you a proper name. I can hardly go around calling you my little bird forever. Little bird is quite right for you, so lithe and lean, unusually so for a human. The perfect mate for my little wolf. Ah I know. I shall call you Jena. Yes, Jena, my little bird. From now on you are not allowed to answer to another name. You will be punished severely if you utter your old name again. And as you might have noticed your memories are still intact. I have left them on purpose. That is one of the reasons we stopped today. I want you to remember everything. Every little detail Fenris shared with you of his life here. You know there is no escaping me. And if my little wolf returns to try to save you I will capture him. He will of course have to be punished for his disobedience. After that I will chain him to the same table you are and make you watch as his memories are once again taken from him."

Long, slender hands began to unbuckle Jena from the table yet she made no attempt to move. Danarius ran an appraising eye on his handiwork. Slender lines formed the shape of wings across her shoulder blades and back, ending above the rise of her buttocks. Her legs however were full of almost thorn like lines. They traced up her legs in points, ending at points just above the hips. Blood covered her entire back, blocking his sight of the white lyrium embedded within.

"Beautiful. Just beautiful. Once these heal and you have been broken, the last of your will squashed, we will be able to begin your training. The collar around your neck blocks you from accessing your mana as you very well know by now. You are no longer a mage. Tell anyone you have access to magic and you will watch as I have their throats cut. Do you understand?" When no reply was forthcoming from the woman the hand came down across her back again. She jerked and nodded her head as best she could.

"You will learn to answer when I ask you something Jena. Such a shame your hair turned as white as Fenris'. Your hair was a wonderful red, almost the same colour as blood. It is a pity but almost unavoidable. Now how shall I have you trained? With your tiny body I hardly think you would make a forceful warrior. Besides, once Fenris comes to retrieve you I will have my powerful warrior back. I believe you will be best suited as a rouge. But should you be trained as an archer or a dual blade expert? Ah, to show I am a fair Master, if you are good I will let you choose which of the two you want to be trained in. Once your training is finished we will finish the markings on your front. After you will be a force to be reckoned with. The most powerful bodyguard for the most powerful magister." The wooden door behind Danarius creaked open and two elven slaves entered the room, eyes downcast.

"Clean her and take her to her quarters. No one is to speak to her. Not now. Bring her to my chambers in two days time. You will be broken then Jena. Cling however futilely to your hope until then." With that Danarius turned and left, the sound of his robes trailing behind him.

Kirkwall

"Dammit Varric! Three months and nothing? Do you not have anyone working on finding her? One day she was here and the next gone. There must be something, someone to find her. Hawke would not have left without letting someone know." The white-haired elf slammed a hand on the table in Varric's suit, lyrium markings flashing.

"Broody I have everyone I can buy on it. We will find Hawke. I know you are worried. We all are. Something is missing. Something we do not know. There is no sign of struggle in her mansion. Oranna, Bodhan, and Sandal said she never came home from the Hanged Man that night. Something had to happen on the way back."

"Of course something happened on the way back to her house handsome," Isabella sauntered in and sat down next to Varric. She accepted the brandy he offered and took a deep drink.

"You should give him some of that Varric. I found out a bit of information on Hawke's disappearance. It involves a templar, an Antivan, and someone from Tevinter." Light filled the room as Fenris's lyrium ignited.

"Tevinter! Does Danarius have to do with this? Tell me now!" Fenris stood, leaning over the table and knocking the glass from Isabella's hand. The pirate glared at him and removed a knife from her ample bosom.

"Knock a drink from my hand again Fenris and I will place this in the flesh between your thumb and forefinger. Now sit down. I sent off for everyone. I have a lead and we will need to move on it quick;y. Ah look here comes Merrill and Anders."

"Aveline is downstairs waiting on Donnic. He wants to help as well. She said he should be here in a few minutes. Oh hello Fenris. And Isabella I found Anders easily enough. Varric do you have a blanket I could Borrow? I am awfully cold," Merrill chirped sitting down next to the pirate. Varric removed the blanket draped over the back of his chair and handed it to the Dale as Isabella filled more glasses with brandy, pushing one pointedly at Fenris. The ex-slave glared at her but knocked back the drink as the guard captain and her husband came into the room.

"Hello all. Now what is this you have heard about Hawke who-Isabella?"

"Well sweetness I was asking around the docks today if anyone had seen a red haired mage the past three months on a ship and a young man, boy really, gave me some interesting information. Apparently he was working on an Antivan Crow ship that left three months ago. He said there was a bound woman matching Hawke's description aboard. She was not there of her own accord. This ship sailed to Antiva where the woman was transferred to a ship bound for Tevinter. He heard mention, after a little prodding mind you, that there was a price for her there. I was not able to find out anything else but I put a few things together. Hadrianna showed up about ten months ago, yes? I know we killed all that were in the holding caves we saw but maybe someone made it out and back to Tevinter? It is about a three month trip to Tevinter. If someone got away from our scourge and went back to your former Master Fenris claiming a red haired mage accompanied you and rained destruction in her path do you think that he would target her? The way you two act around each other a blind man could tell you are in love. Maybe Danarius sent a group of Crows to collect her? We all know how powerful Hawke is. Say Danarius wants to use her to lure Fenris back to his clutches." The room echoed as she finished. The only sound was that of the fire crackling in the hearth.

"He has Hawke?"


End file.
